


Echo

by tailsbeth



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Set after the last clip of season 3, episode 5.[Ergo the clip we really should have got instead of waiting 10 damn hours...]
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Echo

‘Milan, please come, please come help us,’ Robbe croaked down the phone. He was in a huddle next to Sander, pulling him tight. Sander couldn’t say a word.

‘Send me your location. We’ll be right there.’ Milan hung up, Robbe didn’t get the chance to ask who ‘we’ meant. He didn’t have the capacity to even think about that right now. Sander twitched every now and then, a bruise was forming around his eye. Robbe could taste salt, his lip broken and weeping blood. He put his hand on Sander’s face, trying to be feather like with his touch.

‘Help is coming,’ Robbe whispered, Sander closed his eyes. Tears started to run down his face, Robbe wiped them with his jacket sleeve. He tried move Sander’s body more up right, gathering him in his arms. Sander’s sobs became louder, Robbe gulped. He felt powerless, numb even.

The boy he was falling for was now battered and bruised in his arms, all because they were living their lives. Robbe couldn’t help but hear Milan’s words from the day before echoing in his head.

_‘They’re people who’ve decided they’d rather be hated, rather be mocked and spit on, they’d rather get beat up and killed… And not because they love to stand out. Because they’d rather die than not be able to be who they truly are.’_

A throbbing started in his ribs, the physical pain was starting to hit him hard. Sander had quietened down, Robbe could still hear him sniffling into his shoulder. He placed a kiss in Sander’s dishevelled white locks.

‘Sorry. I’m so sorry. We should have just stayed in. You wanted to watch a movie, we should have just done that. Fuck,’ Robbe rambled under his breath, frustration stuck in his chest. Sander shook his head, Robbe felt it in his shoulder.

‘Robbe, stop,’ Sander finally mumbled out. He placed his hand on Robbe’s arm and gave him a little squeeze. 

'Assholes are assholes, if it wasn't us, they'd have got someone else.' Sander sat up so he was whispering into Robbe's ear. He rubbed his cheek with his nose gently, feeling too stiff to move his arms from around Robbe. Robbe breathed deeply, nuzzling back into Sander. Sander was the only source of warmth Robbe had, the cold November air bit at them as the minutes went on.

'Robbe! Robbe!'

Robbe looked to his left and saw Milan almost sliding down the street, closely followed by Zoë. Her eyes widened as they reached the two boys, Milan kneeled down and started to reach out to Robbe's face. Robbe pulled away, recoiling automatically. He was still getting used to touch, with Sander it came easily but Milan and Zoë were different. Zoë bent down and attended to Sander, he somehow managed to summon a smile for her. Sander sat up right slowly, pulling away from Robbe's body. Robbe felt a chill on his chest where Sander had been laying. Zoë didn't ask any questions, only taking a wipe from her bag and cleaning up Sander's face. Robbe could hear her talking under her breath, asking if Sander was in pain and explaining Senne was on the way to take them all home. 

'Robbe, can you tell me what happened?'

'What do you think fucking happened? You were right, okay? You were right about it all,' Robbe spat out, tears edging out of his eyes. Milan bit his lip, guilt dried his throat. He pulled Robbe in, Robbe fought for a moment but soon dissolved into Milan. He cried into Milan's chest, Milan rubbed his back. Zoë looked at the two, giving a Milan a questioning stare. Milan just shook his head, mouthing 'I'll tell you later.'

'I'm sorry Robbe. It's okay. You're okay now.'

Robbe finally placed his arms around Milan, grappling for something to hang on to. This is what he had to hang on to, Milan, Zoë, Senne even. And Sander of course. His family.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not long after I watched the clip, I just had to get my reaction out in some way. It was a dark clip but personally I get understand why they've went in this direction. Can't believe we didn't get anything til this morning, I needed to give myself some hope that Robbe would reach out. If you want to talk about Wtfock, find me at @shame-in-flemish x


End file.
